Blocky Experiences
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Sarah Jane suspects Minecraft of being tampered with, so she and Rani get transported into the game, despite the fact that neither girl knows how to play. And the two people who can help them, Luke and Clyde, have disappeared.
1. The Disappearances

Sarah Jane Smith walked into the attic from washing the dinner dishes, and noticed her genetically engineered alien son, Luke, was still sitting on the computer.

"Are you still on there?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Luke replied, "Minecraft just got an update!"

"That may be so, but it's 10.30pm," Sarah Jane said, "Even K9 has called it a night!"

She pointed to the robot dog in the corner of the room, whose red eyes were switched off.

"Yeah, but Mum, it just updated!" Luke retaliated, "Come on! You gotta let me stay up! Please? Clyde's still awake and online!"

Sarah Jane gave a defeated sigh, and said "Fine. But don't be up too late. Remember to get some sleep!"

"I will!" Luke called as Sarah Jane left the attic, leaving Luke to play Minecraft.

Rani Chandra was having a sleepover at her friend, Clyde Langer's, house. They had an assignment due in two days that they were working on together as a pair. Clyde's mum had suggested she spend the night and work on the assignment together. But the only work being done was in her own notebook. Clyde was on his computer, playing a silly game she didn't understand called Minecraft.

"Clyde, what about the assignment?" she asked, looking up to him.

His head was literally glued to the screen.

"Yeah, yeah" he said.

"We're meant to be working on it together" Rani told him, emphasising the word 'together'.

"Yeah, that's the spirit, you've got it, girl" Clyde said to her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Rani gave a defeated sigh, rolling her eyes. She placed her notebook and pen down and rolled over in her sleeping bag. May as well sleep, since there's obviously not going to be any work done tonight.

An hour and a half later, Clyde and Luke were still playing, in the darkness of each room. And then all of a sudden, there was a huge flash of bright light and then nothing was left in the attic and Clyde's room, except for K9 and Rani, respectively.

Rani woke up, giving a yawn, and rubbing her eyes. She noticed a bit of brightness coming out the side of her eyes from where Clyde's computer was.

"Are you still playing that ridiculous game?" she asked.

But there was no answer.

"Clyde?" she asked, rubbing her eyes even harder.

But still no answer. She turned towards Clyde's bed, but he wasn't in there. She looked in the opposite direction toward the computer, still no Clyde. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked over towards the computer. Minecraft was still open. Maybe he got a call from Luke and rushed over to Sarah Jane's, leaving the game on and himself logged in. She got into her clothes and walked downstairs, passing Clyde's mother.

"Have you seen Clyde this morning?" she asked her.

"No, dear, why?" Mrs. Langer asked her, "Is he not up there still sleeping?"

"Right. Yeah, no," Rani told her, "He must have went to Sarah Jane's"

"He must have gone pretty early," Mrs. Langer replied, "I was up at the crack of dawn this morning"

"Yeah, probably" Rani said as she left the house, heading for 13 Bannerman Road.

Sarah Jane had just finished making her and Luke's morning eggs and bacon. She looked up. No Luke. She turned her head to the clock. 8.59am. That was strange. Luke was usually awake by now. She left the kitchen and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Luke!" she called out, "Breakfast!"

But no response. There was certainly something going on. Luke had perfect hearing, even when he was asleep. After all, he was created to be the perfect human being. Sarah Jane rushed upstairs to Luke's bedroom, opening his door...But Luke wasn't in there, not even in his bed. Which could only have meant one thing. He stayed up all night, playing that ridiculous Mintcart game. She rushed up and into the attic...but there was still no sign of Luke. Which was certainly strange. Luke never left the house earlier than this, even to go visit Clyde or Rani.

"Luke!" she called out for her son.

She looked everywhere around the attic, but there was neither hide nor hair of Luke. Then she noticed K9. She ran over her metal dog, and tapped him on the head.

"K9! K9!" she called.

With that, K9's red eyes lit up, and his ears started moving.

"Good morning, Mistress!" K9 greeted her.

"Have you seen Luke?!" Sarah Jane asked him.

"I have not seen Master Luke, Mistress," K9 stated.

"He was in here late last night, and now I can't find him anywhere!" Sarah Jane told the dog, distressed.

"This unit was in sleep mode at that hour, Mistress" K9 replied.

"Oh, Luke, where are you?" Sarah Jane said, pacing the floor, thinking.

Just then, she got the worst shock of her life. What if he was kidnapped? What if the Bane had come for him and taken him back? What if another alien species came and took him away? Oh, her baby. She walked up to the large empty brick wall at the end of the attic.

"Mister Smith, I need you," Sarah Jane said, "Stat"

At that, the brick wall opened to reveal a giant computer built into the wall.

"How can I be of help today, Sarah Jane?" The computer, Mr. Smith, asked.

"Luke's gone missing" Sarah Jane told the computer.

"Would you like me to complete an areawide search for Luke?" Mr. Smith asked her.

"No, that would take too long," Sarah Jane said, "Scan for any recent alien activity in the last night"

"Scanning" Mr. Smith said as a wavelength type of line appeared on his screen.

"No alien activity detected in the last night," he said once the scan was complete, "However, there was a huge electrical anomaly in here"

"Electrical anomaly?" Sarah Jane asked, "In here?"

"Yes, over by the computer" Mr. Smith stated.

"Yes! That's it!" Sarah Jane said, clapping her hands together, "That's where he was last I saw him!"

She ran over to the computer to notice the game Luke was playing was still on and still logged in.

"The game's still on.." she stated.

She grabbed the mouse and tried moving the character. But nothing would move.

"It's not moving.." she said.

"Perhaps the mouse needs batteries" Mr. Smith suggested.

"No, the mouse is fine" Sarah Jane said, picking up the mouse and looking at the bottom of it.

She tried pressing the Esc button, but still nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," Sarah Jane stated, "The Escape key should exit it, or at least bring up a menu of some kind. But nothing. Just stuck on this one screen"

Sarah Jane eyed her sonic lipstick sitting on one of the tables. If anything could know what was wrong, it was her sonic. She snatched it off the table, and pointed it at the computer screen, flicking it on as it made it's usual buzzing sound. But at that, a bright light surrounded Sarah Jane and she disappeared.

"Sarah Jane!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Mistress!" K9 yelled in unison.

At that moment, Rani ran into the attic.

"Sarah Jane!" she called.

But then she looked around, and only saw K9 and Mr. Smith.

"Sorry, has she gone out? Am I intruding?" Rani asked.

Both metal dog and supercomputer were silent.

"What?!" Rani asked, "Silence is never good, what happened?!"

"Mistress Sarah Jane has just vanished out of thin air" K9 told the girl.

"So has Clyde! What about Luke, is Luke here?!" Rani asked.

"Master Luke is also nowhere to be seen" K9 said.

"Great," Rani said, "Wait, you said just vanished? You mean just now, you saw it happen?"

"Affirmative, Mistress Rani" K9 replied.

"Then where'd she go?!" Rani asked.

"Unknown" K9 said in a deflated tone.

"Mr. Smith, can you do a scan for her?" Rani asked the computer, "She can't have gone far, can she?"

"I can try," Mr. Smith answered, "But this is Sarah Jane we are talking about"

Mr. Smith conducted a scan, which took a few moments, then he blipped.

"Not far is right" he stated.

"Well, where is she?!" Rani asked.

"It appears that Sarah Jane has been transported inside the computer" Mr. Smith stated.

"Inside the computer?!" Rani said, walking over to the computer.

She squinted at the screen, noticing the game that was open.

"This is that ridiculous Minecraft game the boys play," she said, "But I can't see Sarah Jane anywhere"

"My scans say she is inside that Minecraft game you just mentioned" Mr. Smith stated.

"But that's not possible!" Rani said, turning to Mr. Smith, "Maybe your scanner's off or something"

"My scanner is never off, Rani, it is always accurate" Mr. Smith said.

Rani turned her focus back on the computer screen. She sighed.

"But she's a mum.." she said.

"Why is that a concern?" Mr. Smith asked.

"This is a new generation kid's game," Rani explained, "If she is in there, she won't have a clue what to do. I've gotta go and find her. K9, are you able to transport me into the game?"

K9 was silent for a moment as his probe came out of his forehead and he scanned the computer.

"Affirmative, Mistress Rani" he replied.

"Do you know what to do, Rani?" Mr. Smith asked her.

"No," Rani replied hesitantly, "But I've gotta try"

"Do it" she said, looking down at K9.

With that, K9 pointed his antenna probe at Rani and, just like Sarah Jane, she was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared in front of the two machines' eyes.


	2. Transported

Sarah Jane gave a gasp and a blink of her eyes. She looked around, and the whole of her surroundings amazed and bemused her at the same time. Was this even possible? Every detail of this place was made of blocks. A beautiful array of grassland, but still made of blocks. She wondered what planet this must have been, as this was nothing like any place she'd been to with The Doctor. She faced a tree and pulled out her sonic lipstick, scanning it as it made it's noise. Then she noticed it. Her hand. It was made of the same blocky texture the whole world was. She felt up and down her body. It was the same. She gave another gasp.

"Sarah Jane!" came a voice that made her give a shriek as she turned around.

She saw her neighbour, Rani Chandra. Only this wasn't the Rani she was used to. Like her, Rani was made of a completely blocky texture from head to toe.

"It's okay, it's just me...," Rani said, walking up to her, "Is everything okay?"

"Don't you see it? What we look like?" Sarah Jane asked her.

"Yeah, we're made of blocks," Rani said with a little giggle, "We look silly"

"Well, I refuse to look like some kind of cuboid creature" Sarah Jane huffed.

She pointed her sonic lipstick at both Rani and then herself, which made them turn back into their original human selves.

"We're back to normal," Rani said, looking at her hands, "What did you do?"

"Perception filter," Sarah Jane stated, "Couldn't stand looking like that"

Rani started to ask a question, but Sarah Jane cut her off.

"Don't worry, other lifeforms will still see us as those hideous block creatures, only we can see our true selves," she told the girl, "Now, to figure out where we are"

"I can answer that!" Rani said, "We're in Minecraft, that game Luke and Clyde play"

"How could you possibly know that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I had Mr. Smith do a scan for you" Rani replied.

"Okay," Sarah Jane said, hands to her chin, then turning back to Rani, "Wait, then how did you get here?"

"K9 sent me" Rani answered her.

"Yes, of course," Sarah Jane replied, "But why did you come?"

"I had to," Rani said, "Clyde's gone missing aswell"

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to do this alone," Sarah Jane replied, "And if K9 sent you, then there should be a communication link open"

"K9! K9!" she called, "K9! Can you hear me?!"

But there was no answer from the metal dog.

"K9! K9?!" Sarah Jane tried calling again, "Mr. Smith?!"

But there was no answer from the supercomputer either.

"It looks like we're doing this alone" Sarah Jane told Rani.

But at that moment, something bumped the two girls in the bottom, causing them to shriek and turn around. What they saw behind them was a pig. A blocky looking pig. It gave a loud oink, and toddled around.

"Just a pig" Sarah Jane stated, giving a few short breaths.

"It gave me a fright" Rani said, clutching her chest.

"You're not the only one," Sarah Jane stated as the two started walking through the grasslands, "So we're in this game that the boys play?"

"That's what Mr. Smith said, at least" Rani told her.

"Don't suppose you know how to play?" Sarah Jane asked the teenager.

"Not a clue" Rani said, with a bit of regret.

It was times like this she wished she paid more attention to the boys when they were playing their games. Right now, it looked like there was no way out, and the only people that could help them play had disappeared from the face of the Earth. The two trudged on forward through the grasslands, and came to a sandy area, still made of blocks. They stood at the border of the grasslands and the sandy place and marvelled at it's beauty.

"It's like a desert" Rani stated.

At that moment, there was an oink from behind them, which once again startled them, causing them to turn around. They saw another pig behind them.

"Is that the same pig?!" Rani asked.

Sarah Jane looked at the pig and then all the way back to where they came from. There was no sign of any wildlife back there.

"It must be" she said.

"What does it want with us?!" Rani asked, "Go away!"

"Yes, go on, shoo!" Sarah Jane said to the pig, waving a hand out in front of it.

But the pig simply stared up at her and gave another oink. Rani gave a roll of her eyes.

"We're never going to get rid of it" she said.

"There has to be some way to get it to understand us" Sarah Jane stated.

She scanned it with her sonic lipstick, but it gave no readings on the animal.

"We'll just have to move it ourselves" Rani suggested, walking up to the pig.

She bent down, arms out ready to pick the pig up but then out of nowhere, her right arm whacked it in the face, causing to turn and run in the direction they came from.

"Rani!" Sarah Jane scolded her.

"That wasn't me!" Rani said, "I bent down ready to pick it up, and suddenly it's like all I could do was just hit it. I couldn't control my arm"

"Interesting," Sarah Jane said, "It seems even though we're not physically playing the game, we still have to abide by it's laws of physics"

"So, are you saying we have to hit the animals in the face?!" Rani asked.

"If there's no way to pick them up, or do anything else with them, I'm afraid so," Sarah Jane replied, "Best to avoid getting too close to any further animals we may come across"

"Right, good idea" Rani said as they began their walk into the deserty area.

They trudged on for what seemed like miles, passing hills shaped in all sorts of different, weird ways they never thought hills could be formed in. Well, in their reality at least.

It began getting dark, and the two looked up at the sky. Rani looked around them.

"The desert doesn't seem as calming as it is in the day time" she stated.

"I agree" Sarah Jane said, looking up at the sky.

Then noticing something, she grabbed Rani around the shoulders and moved her to some kind of hole in the nearest mountain-looking thing. They sat down on a couple of sand blocks within the cave.

"It's best we take refuge until it's light again" Sarah Jane told her, as they heard rain pouring down from outside the cave.

"What if it never does?" Rani asked, slightly scared.

"Don't be silly," Sarah Jane said, slightly scared herself, "It was just light before, the game has to have some sort of cycle. Besides, we don't know what kind of creatures are out there at night"

"You're right" Rani said, leaning back.

But as she leaned back, she felt something brush against her neck that made her shiver.

"Or in here!" she said as she jolted forward, eyes wide open, grabbing for whatever it was that brushed against her.

She held tight to it and pulled her arm out to the front of her.

"Oh, it's just a piece of string.." she said between breaths.

"How did you know what that was?" Sarah Jane inquired, eyeing the object in Rani's hand, "I would have never have picked it"

"I...don't know," Rani said, "It's like, I grabbed it and soon as it was in my hand, I instantly knew it was a piece of string"

"Intriguing," Sarah Jane said, "But where did that string come from?"

She got up, and walked over towards Rani. Rani stood up and looked behind herself as Sarah Jane did this. Sarah Jane flicked her sonic lipstick on torch mode, and scanned the wall of sandy blocks up and down. When she got to the corner of the wall, they realised where the string came from.

"What is that?" Rani asked, jittery, "Please tell me it's not what I think it is"

"I'm sorry, Rani," Sarah Jane said, "It's a web"

"I'm going to go ahead and guess Spiderman's not part of this game?.." Rani asked.

"If he is, he certainly has picked an odd spot to leave his web" Sarah Jane stated.

Just then, the two girls heard scuttling footsteps coming from within the cave.

"What's that?" Rani asked, eyes widening.

"Another animal perhaps?" Sarah Jane said, facing towards the noise, "Or possibly another person..? Hello? Is anyone in there?!"

The scuttling noises became faster and faster and then in a flash, from out of the darkness, came two huge block spiders with red eyes, causing the girls to scream.

"Rani! Get out! Get out, Rani!" Sarah Jane screamed as she shone her sonic lipstick in the first spider's eyes.

Rani ran for the entrance of the cave as Sarah Jane backed up, the light from her lipstick not doing anything to the spider. She turned around once they reached the entrance, only to realise Rani had been trapped by another spider. There was no way out for them, one spider coming for Rani and two coming for Sarah Jane.

"Luke.." Sarah Jane whispered as she closed her eyes, ready for what was to come.

And at that moment, a light blue sword came from out of nowhere and slashed the spider in front of Rani to pieces. Holding that sword was a block person, who was all blue themselves. He stood behind Sarah Jane, who had her sonic lipstick still outpointed and her eyes closed.

"Get out of the way!" the blue person said in an American accent.

With that, Sarah Jane opened her eyes and looked behind her to notice the person with the sword. She ran out of the cave and over to Rani as they watched him take out the two spiders in one swift blow.

"Come on!" he said as he exited the cave and ran to the right of the mountain.

The two girls, without thinking, followed this mysterious blue block stranger who just saved their lives through the darkness.


	3. KyleTsuno

"This way" the blue block person said, pointing to what looked like an ocean of water.

"You want us to go underwater?" Rani asked, "But we'll drown"

"Just step on that panel there," he said, pointing to a flat grey square on top of the sand, "You'll be safe, I promise"

With that, the blue block man simply walked straight into the water. He sunk so casually that it surprised the two girls. Sarah Jane and Rani eyed the panel, then each other. Eventually they decided that following this strange into the depths of the ocean was their safest choice. In turn, each of them stepped on the panel and into the water. As they followed this guy deeper and deeper, nothing happened. They didn't drown, they weren't running out of air, nothing.

"How is that possible?" Rani asked, as they walked along the ocean floor.

"The panel you stepped on allows you to breathe underwater for ten minutes" Blockman stated.

"What happens when the ten minutes is up?" Rani asked.

"You start drowning" he said.

Sarah Jane and Rani exchanged glances at this.

"But don't worry, I've set up panels all around this place" he said.

They finally reached a huge building, made all out of blocks of water. It was amazing to the both of them that such a structure could be built underwater. The whole design could rival The City Of Atlantis which, yes, Sarah Jane had experienced first-hand. Blockman lead them into the building, and shutting the door behind them, lead them down a hallway. The two girls marvelled at the sight of the inside of the building. You could see out into the vast ocean through the windows made of glass.

"What is this place..?" Rani asked.

"It's my castle" Blockman exclaimed.

"Wait, castle?!" Rani exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm the Water King" he told them.

"You're a King?!" Rani asked, astonished.

He lead them into a small room, with a bed. He sat on the bed as Sarah Jane took a seat on the windowsill, and Rani remained standing.

"Yeah," he told them, "This is an elemental survival server. There are four elements; Water, fire, earth and wind. I'm the Water King and my friend, who owns the server, is the Fire King"

"I see" Rani said.

"Say," said the blockman, "You two don't look familiar, are you new?"

"You could say that" Rani said.

"No wonder you had no idea what to do with those spiders," he said, then finally introducing himself, "I'm KyleTsuno. What's your names'?

"I'm Rani" Rani introduced herself.

"And my name's Sarah Jane Smith," Sarah Jane said, "I'm a journalist"

"Why'd you tell me that?" KyleTsuno asked her, "Are you doing a report on Minecraft?"

"No. Sorry," Sarah Jane replied, "Just a habit"

"It's okay," KyleTsuno said, "You girls probably need some help surviving, though, don't you?"

"What gave it away?" Rani said, with a little giggle.

KyleTsuno gave a little giggle back and stood up from the bed.

"It's not safe at night," he said, "You should sleep. I'll teach you in the morning. Here"

He turned to Sarah Jane and in a flash he had a bed in his hand and had placed it down in front of her. Sarah Jane looked at him wide-eyed as he gave what she could only describe as a smile on that blue block face of his. He then walked out of the room and left the girls to sleep.

Rani lay down on the bed that KyleTsuno had previously sat on as Sarah Jane sat on the one he had mysteriously placed down out of nowhere.

"But Luke's out there.." she said as she lay back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Rani said, "But so are other creatures. Dangerous ones, according to this KyleTsuno person. We're safer here. Just try and sleep, Sarah Jane"

At that, the two girls turned sideways on their beds and closed their eyes.

As soon as they did, it felt like it was morning already. But it couldn't have been, they'd just closed their eyes. There was no way that was possible.

"Good morning!" KyleTsuno said as he walked into the room.

Rani and Sarah Jane looked up at him, rubbing their eyes open.

"It can't be morning already" Rani said.

"That's impossible" Sarah Jane added.

"That's how Minecraft works, girls," KyleTsuno said, "As soon as you sleep, morning comes and the night is gone in a flash"

"Well," Sarah Jane said, then looking at Rani, "We'd better go. Thanks for your hospitality"

With that, the two girls exited the room and headed for the front doors of the castle. KyleTsuno stood outside the room, staring at the girls walking off.

"You're leaving already?!" He asked, running up to them.

The girls stopped and turned towards him. He could see Rani had an apologetic look on her face. Sarah Jane, on the other hand, had a stern one.

"Yes," she said, "I need to find my son"

"If he knows how to play Minecraft, he'll be fine," KyleTsuno said, "Can't you just tp to him? What's his username?"

Sarah Jane and Rani gave KyleTsuno blank looks.

"You don't even know your son's username?!" he asked them.

"Come on, Rani" Sarah Jane said, grabbing Rani by the arm and leading her to the doors.

As they got to the doors, KyleTsuno stopped them once more.

"There are even more dangerous things out there at night!" he said, "How do you intend to defend yourselves?!"

"We'll manage" Sarah Jane said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Like how you managed with the spiders?!" KyleTsuno asked.

Sarah Jane was silent, glaring at him. She said nothing.

"Sarah Jane, can't we tell him?" Rani whispered to Sarah Jane.

"We can't risk it" Sarah Jane whispered back, not taking her gaze off KyleTsuno.

"Then I'll come with you" KyleTsuno said, walking up to the two of them.

Sarah Jane and Rani just stared at him blankly.

"If you're so desperate to find your son in the server, I'll come with you," KyleTsuno continued, "I can teach you how to play, and if you encounter anything more dangerous than the spiders, I can protect you. Besides, I know where all the main points of the server are"

Sarah Jane and Rani looked at each other and decided that was the best point of option.

"Fine" Sarah Jane said as the three walked out the door.

They walked up the underwater stairs and back onto the sand of the desert. They continued in the direction Sarah Jane and Rani would have went had it not gotten dark before. They came across another forest of grassland.

"So, what do you do in this game?" Rani asked as they walked, curious as to what Luke and Clyde got up to every time they played.

"Is this your first time playing?" KyleTsuno asked, "Oh, that's right, you said so back in the castle. Basically, the main aim of the game is to survive. But during the day, you gotta come out into the open and mine and harvest things."

He then proceeded to chop down a tree nearest them the same way Rani whacked the pig before.

"You then use a crafting table to make weapons and stuff to help you survive," he was saying as he picked up the small blocks of wood that appeared where the tree was, "If you dare enter the night, that is"

They marched further and then entered a winter-type area, full of blocky snow and ice. But neither Rani nor Sarah Jane felt cold. As they trudged on through the snow, it began getting dark once more. The two girls looked for somewhere to take refuge, but the whole area was wide open.

"There's nowhere to sleep!" Rani said.

"Then we've gotta keep moving," KyleTsuno said as he kept walking, "And wait for daylight. Come on!"

The three made their way through the night, they managed to cross the area of snow back onto another deserted stretch of land.

"My friend's place is not that far now" KyleTsuno told them.

"Oh, and how do you know that?!" Sarah Jane asked him.

"See that giant stone-like architecture?" He asked, pointing straight off into the distance as the two girls looked, "That's his castle"

Just then, they heard moans coming from the left of them. They all turned to see green block men in ripped clothes coming toward them.

"Zombies!" KyleTsuno said, grabbing out his sword.

"Not just zombies!" Rani said as she turned to look straight ahead when she heard a different noise, "The spiders are back!"

"I think they're the least of our problems.." Sarah Jane said as she looked directly behind her, to the right of them.

Coming toward her were tall black creatures with glowing purple eyes. KyleTsuno quickly turned his head to look at them.

"Endermen too?!" he shouted, looking back at the zombies almost instantly, "Don't provoke-"

But he was too late, Sarah Jane had already scanned them with her sonic lipstick, which hade made the Endermen angry and they started moving towards them faster.

"What happens when you die in this game?!" Rani asked, terrified.

"I really don't want to find out, Rani..." Sarah Jane replied.


	4. JesDraco

KyleTsuno was doing all that he can to kill the zombies in front of him, but it wasn't enough. More were still coming. Rani and Sarah Jane were backing away from the spiders and Enderman as KyleTsuno started backing away from the zombies as he slashed their heads off as best he can. As the creatures began getting closer, and it started becoming light, the zombies started burning.

"Thank God" KyleTsuno said, "Daylight burns zombies"

"What about these guys?!" Rani screeched.

KyleTsuno turned to look at Rani and Sarah Jane to see the spiders and Endermen were still coming after them, he ran to their side, readied his sword to slash at them but just as he did both mobs of spiders and Endermen started bursting into flames.

"Okay...That's not supposed to happen.." KyleTsuno trailed off.

"Are we in more trouble..?" Rani asked.

But KyleTsuno was quiet, because he had no idea what was happening himself. That was until the spiders and Endermen completely incinerated in front of the three friends' faces. That's when they saw it. Another block person. Only this one was all orange.

"Great timing, dude" KyleTsuno said with a breath of relief.

"Come on! This way!" The orange block person instructed them and he ran in the direction they were headed anyway.

KyleTsuno, Rani and Sarah Jane followed as fast as they could. They ran across the blocky desert oasis and came to an area of stone. When they entered the stone area, the first thing Sarah Jane and Rani noticed was the stone-like volcano in front of them.

"That's a volcano.." Rani stated.

"That's my castle" The orange block person said, turning his head towards her.

"Guys, meet JesDraco," KyleTsuno introduced the three, "My friend, and as I told you earlier, the owner of this server"

JesDraco gave a small wave.

"Who are you guys anyway?" he asked them.

But just as they were about to enter the volcano castle, they saw two more block people come from around the corner. The only difference is that Sarah Jane and Rani knew these ones.

"Clyde?!" Rani asked as she ran up to one of them.

"Luke?!" Sarah Jane echoed Rani's call as she ran up to the other one.

"Rani?" The one that looked like Clyde asked as he turned around.

"Mum?!" The one that looked like Luke asked as he, too, turned around.

Rani gave a squeal and gave the Clyde blockperson a hug.

"Oh, Luke!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, pointing her sonic lipstick at both Luke and Clyde and turning them normal.

Then she scowled. She turned around towards JesDraco and marched right to his face.

"You want to know who we are?" she asked him menacingly, "That is Rani, my name is Sarah Jane Smith and that," she pointed to Luke, "is my son. What do you want with him?"

"Hey, calm down, lady," JesDraco said, arms up in the air, "They were only helping me mine!"

"Oh, I'm sure" Sarah Jane said sarcastically, walking back over to her friends.

"Hey, what's your beef with me, lady?!" JesDraco asked her.

"My beef is, you have my son mining for you in a giant volcano, I want to know what that's about. Why do you need him?!" Sarah Jane yelled at him.

"Hey, Sarah Jane, stop!" KyleTsuno said, cutting her off, "Why are you yelling at my friend like that? What has he done wrong?!"

Sarah Jane was quiet. They couldn't let them know that she and Rani were not players at all. Sarah Jane turned to Luke, Rani and Clyde and started whispering.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked the boys.

"What do you mean, we're playing Minecraft, aren't we?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid not, Luke" Sarah Jane told her son.

"Wait, you meant we're not playing Minecraft?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Well, you are," Sarah Jane said, trying to explain it, "You're just inside the game. Completely gone from the real world"

"Then how are you two here? Do you have accounts aswell?" Clyde asked.

"Oh, please, do you think I'd play this stupid game?!" Rani retaliated.

"K9 sent us here to look for you" Sarah Jane said.

"But there's no way out, no communication with him or Mr. Smith" Rani added.

"So what do we do?" Luke asked.

"We have to figure out how you got here" Sarah Jane told them.

Just then, they heard a voice come from the shadows of the trees. They all, including KyleTsuno and JesDraco, turned towards the voice.

"This is too perfect" it said.

At that, another block person stepped out from the shadows. But Sarah Jane and her friends knew exactly who it was.

"Trickster!" Clyde shouted in anger.

"The blocks do wonders for your complexion" Sarah Jane said sarcastically.

"As do they yours, Sarah Jane" The Trickster said.

"What did you do?! Why did you send Luke and Clyde here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Uh-uh-uh," The Trickster said, "I don't just reveal my plans. What kind of villain would that make me? You're a smart woman, Ms. Smith, you'll figure it out"

And with that, the Trickster disappeared back into the shadows.

"How did he get here then?" Luke asked.

"Good question, Luke" Sarah Jane said.

"Who was that?" KyleTsuno asked out of nowhere.

Sarah Jane and her friends turned to the two blockmen that they'd befriended. Rani was the first to speak up.

"This is going to sound crazy," she said to them, "But we don't actually have Minecraft accounts"

"What?" JesDraco asked, confused.

"Well, Luke and Clyde do," she said, "but Sarah Jane and I don't"

"What are you trying to say?" KyleTsuno asked.

"They're real people" Clyde said as he walked up next to Rani, "We all are. And we're actually stuck in Minecraft"

"This is going to sound even crazier," Sarah Jane said as she stepped up next to the two, realising this is basically the only way they could get themselves out of the game, "There's creatures. Aliens, if you will. They exist. And us four, Rani, Luke, Clyde and I, we fight them"

"That man there," Luke said as he stepped up next to his mother, "He's one of 'em. He calls himself The Trickster. We need to figure out how he got me and Clyde in here in the first place"

"Okay..." JesDraco trailed off.

"So, say we did believe, not that we don't, how does this Trickster guy get people into things?" KyleTsuno asked.

"Well, he hasn't really done that before.." Clyde stated.

"But usually to alter something, he'll come to someone who's about to die, and give them life when they shouldn't have it" Rani said.

"That's it!" Sarah Jane said, "What happens when you die in this game?"

She pointed her finger at JesDraco.

"You respawn..." JesDraco answered awkwardly.

"Of course!" Sarah Jane clicked her fingers, "A game where you don't actually die would be his paradise. He could come to everybody and grant their wishes because not dying is part of the game!"

"But for him to get here, and to get Luke and Clyde here, he had to have made a deal with someone" Rani stated.

That's when the four friends turned to look at KyleTsuno and JesDraco.

"None of you happened to make a deal with him, did you?" Sarah Jane asked them.

"Hey, don't look at me, that's the first I've seen of that guy!" KyleTsuno said.

Sarah Jane turned her head towards JesDraco. JesDraco was quiet as a mouse.

"Did you?" she asked him.

JesDraco still remained quiet.

"Jes, did you..?" KyleTsuno asked him.

"Alright, I did, I'm sorry" JesDraco said.

"What did he promise you?" Rani asked him.

"He promised me a new special entity and more players on my server," JesDraco said, "I'm not gonna say no to that!"

"The entity being him, and the new players being whoever was online at the time," Rani said, putting the pieces together, "Unfortunately for us, that was Luke and Clyde"

Sarah Jane gave a sigh and turned back around to her friends.

"It's not your fault, JesDraco," she said, "You weren't to know what would happen"

"How does he fix it and send you back?" KyleTsuno asked.

"He needs to break off the deal," Sarah Jane said, "I'm assuming that would send Luke and Clyde back at least"

"But what about you two?" KyleTsuno asked.


End file.
